Por suerte despertamos
by Supermonstrum
Summary: "Hasta que la muerte los separe" juran todos. No es el caso de ellos dos y es mejor aún si no recuerdas estar muerto.


**Por suerte despertamos.**

Entreabrió los ojos muy lentamente. La luz del sol se encontraba oculta tras un cielo nublado, pero de todas maneras a sus ojos les tomó un par de segundos acostumbrarse a ella. Cecilia apoyó ambas manos a los costados para sentarse, la sensación entre sus dedos de la arena fría y húmeda casi le causa un ligero sobresalto.

Finalmente, el familiar sonido del viento y las olas rompiendo a lo lejos, la convencieron de que no se encontraba en las cañerías, refugiándose junto a los demás. Tampoco estaban los demás, no se sentía cansada y las pocas pertenencias que llevaba consigo desaparecieron.

Aquello era la playa. Después de haberla soñado centeneras de veces, había llegado.

Se incorporó enseguida, sacudiendo su cabello y la parte de atrás del vestido, la sal en el aire le supo maravillosa y comenzó a caminar por la costa. ¿Estaba soñando? Apostaría cualquier cosa a que hacía menos de una hora temblaba de miedo junto con los otros mientras se escuchaban las bombas cerca, cada vez más cerca.

El viento rugió, agitando su vestido, la luz del sol llegó por un hueco entre nubes y Cecilia se puso la mano sobre su frente para ver a lo lejos.  
>Su corazón se detuvo cuando vio una figura, una silueta tal vez, sentada sobre un pequeño muelle.<p>

Podría haberse dicho que lo primero que llegó a sus pensamientos fue «debe ser _él_», pero sería mentir, porque su cerebro dejó todo acto reflexivo para dar prioridad a los movimientos. Una orden simple, clara, de vital necesidad.

_Corre._

Parecía que cuanto más rápido iban sus piernas, más se alejaba la figura misteriosa, sin embargo, llegó el momento en el que ella estuvo a menos de un metro de ella, con el corazón acelerado y su respiración un tanto entrecortada. Quiso llamarlo, tocarle el hombro con su dedo índice.

Decidió dejar de contener el llanto y lo abrazó con fuerza, sonriendo y hundiendo su rostro sobre aquella espalda uniformada. Claro que era él, ¿quién más?, ¿a qué otra persona podía distinguir con tanta claridad si no era él?

Robbie giró la cabeza, intentando desprenderse apenas del abrazo de Cecilia, sólo para poder estrecharla con mucho más fuerza, casi rozando la violencia. El cigarrillo que estaba fumando cayó al suelo al igual que su birrete. Las piernas le temblaron y al escuchar el dulce y emocionado sollozo de ella, la imitó.

Los pies de Cecilia se elevaron unos milímetros sobre el suelo y rio en medio del beso. Sus labios seguían teniendo el mismo sabor, la calidez de su boca y sus brazos rodeándole el cuerpo, todo estaba igual. Robbie también estaba igual, sin heridas o cicatrices, tal cual la última vez que se vieron. Casi se atrevía a decir que nunca existió guerra.

Es más, ¿realmente hubo una guerra?

—¿Cómo lograste llegar? —le preguntó sin atreverse a soltarlo.

Robbie parpadeó, Cecilia le pasó el pulgar por las mejillas, deshaciéndose de esas lágrimas.

—Siempre he estado aquí —respondió—. Claro que recuerdo tu casa, la universidad, tu familia y la cena. No recuerdo muy bien la obra de teatro de Briony, tampoco si me quedé a verla o regresé a casa antes.

—¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí, Robbie?

Su tono era cariñoso y alegre, el sonido de las aves y el viento combinaban a la perfección con la voz de Cecilia. Por alguna razón, Robbie no conseguía recordar un momento tan feliz como aquel, había varias cosas que no conseguía recordar y su llegada a la playa parecía ser desde hacía tanto, como si hubiese nacido allí.

—He estado… —comenzó confundido, luego miró directamente a los ojos de Cecilia y sonrió—. He estado esperándote.

Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse, acariciándose con ternura y nostalgia. Por encima del hombro de Robbie, Cecilia observó la playa y sintió que alguien le había hablado de aquel lugar, de aquella cabaña que vislumbraba a lo lejos, como si la hubiese visto en una foto o algo parecido. También sintió que le había contado a Robbie sobre ella y por eso estaba esperándola en esa playa. De todas las playas del mundo, esa.

—Cecilia… —murmuró a su oído, su cuerpo se llenó de una calidez indescriptible—. Te amo tanto, Cecilia. Qué suerte que has llegado.

Pero de ser así, Robbie lo recordaría. Él nunca se olvidaría de algo tan importante.

—Robbie, ¿por qué esta playa? ¿Significa algo para nosotros? —Quiso quitarse la duda.

—No lo sé. Aunque creo que la playa no es lo importante, sino el hecho de que en ella estamos tú y yo.

Y si fuese una selva, un desierto, un glaciar, él estaba en lo correcto: el lugar era para acompañar, para el escenario necesario para que su amor actuara y se extendiera. Se preguntó porque Robbie vestía uniforme, mas la idea de "guerra" no cuadraba con nada, ni siquiera con el extraño recuerdo del bombardeo antes de despertar en la playa.

—Ven — invitó él, tomándole de la mano y caminando hacia la cabaña—. Está refrescando.

—Prepararé la cena —dijo y le dio un leve empujón hacia las olas.

—¡Hey!

—Me siento algo extraña —comentó entre risas—. Siento que antes de estar aquí, estaba en otro lugar y haciendo algo totalmente distinto, y estábamos lejos el uno del otro, muy lejos. Te extrañaba tanto que creo que todavía puedo sentirlo aquí.

Llevó la mano de Robbie hasta su pecho para que sintiera sus latidos. Robbie ladeó la cabeza, pasó un brazo por sus hombros y la atrajo hacia él. Cecilia cerró los ojos un momento, esperando a que esa punzada de dolor, casi siempre presente en ese otro lugar donde caían bombas, se fuera.

Y se fue cuando los labios de Robbie se apoyaron sobre su cabeza.

—A veces tengo sueños así de extraños —confesó en susurro pícaro, como si fuese un secreto de niños—. Pesadillas mejor dicho, porque en ningún momento estoy contigo, pero luego despierto en casa y sé que sólo fue eso.

Ella sonrió también, apretujándose contra él mientras sus huellas se marcaban en la arena.

Pesadillas, tontas, imposibles, ridículas, dañinas.

Lo besó, se dejó besar, se besaron.

—Por suerte despertamos.


End file.
